Necrophim
by bubbajack
Summary: During the incident in Halloween Town someone else shows up, That someone having a connection to Jr. How will the young skeleton deal with playing a major role in the future of mankind, being something never before seen, with new friends, foes, loves, and powers, will he choose to lead, follow, or watch the world burn? Jrxharem fic rated M for blood, Gore, and lemons in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Necrophim**

**By Bubbajack**

**Ch.1: Not born but made...**

Unseen forces watched as the Reaper-Beast laid waste to Halloween Town and its inhabitance as Jack Skellington, Mandy the "Bitch Queen" of the Underworld, her husband Grim, Nergal Jr. the commander of Mandy's armies, an unknown ghost of impressive power, and a not so small army of demonic creatures battled the beast. When the Reaper-Beast finally managed to pull itself together after being struck by the unknown ghost A serene voice emanating from a man as he watched the altercation from his seat upon a golden glowing throne intoned "Well, this was unexpected. Perhaps it is time for you to introduce yourself sooner than expected."

"Sire, are you sure that is such a good idea? To reveal myself now could be quite a blow to the boy." Asked another who was also watching these events with an uneasy look on his face.

"Yes, I'm afraid that with the breaking of two seals simultaneously that we must move up our plans. I'm sorry but it must be done." The other told him with a note of sadness in his voice.

"As you wish Milord, I shall return shortly with the boy if everything goes well." The now named the second voice intoned before vanishing with the sound of flapping feathers...

* * *

The defenders of Halloween Town except for Mandy of course looked at the Reaper-Beast as it prepared for a second assault...Only to be cut down by a flash of light.

The towns defenders again except for Mandy, Jr uneasily as he stood within the wreckage of the Reaper-Beast, covered in a cloak of Nergal flesh and grinning maliciously at them with fanged teeth with one eye glowing ominously.

"Well is that all you got Worm?" he asked what everyone perceived else to be Dan Phantom trying to rile the ghost into a fight.

"Brother mine, calm thyself. That is the Nergaling talking wishing for battle you must overcome its instincts." the soul of Minnie told him.

"You should listen to the girl she seems quite knowledgeable in this subject." A new voice intoned, causing everyone to look up.

There above them slowly floating downwards was a six foot tall man in regal looking mirror polished armor that looked like roman lorica donned over a white tunic that covered his legs up to his thighs and his arms to his forearms both of which were covered in arm and leg armor and his feet were covered in sandals. Upon his back were two golden wings at least twenty feet long from tip to tip. He was also covered in a golden aura.

Once he landed everyone got a good look at his face. He had chiseled regal face, a mane of dark brown hair and startling blue eyes that surveyed all the destruction around him with a distasteful look.

"What the fook is he doin here? Surely they know we've got this under control by now mon?" Grim questioned aloud as everyone tensed up.

"Language Reaper, but yes I am indeed here because of this...incident just not for the reason you think." The angel said as he laid eyes upon Jr.

"Oh, and what reason would the Patron Saint of Warriors be doing in the Underworld other than to exterminate a threat to all realms?" Jack Skellington asked inquisitively.

"**Wait a minute, you mean this guy is the frickin ARCHANGEL Michael?! Great, just great as if I hadn't had to deal with one of you overstuffed turkeys today now I've got another one."** Jr groaned.

"Language young man, but yes indeed I am the Archangel Michael as you so eloquently put it, and in a way I AM here for you but not to kill you." The Archangel said calmly taking a step towards the boy only to have him tense up.

"**If you're not here to kill me then why are you here?"** Jr asked in his best menacing voice.

"Boy, I fought Lucifer himself and cast him out of Heaven; do you honestly think you can intimidate me so easily?" He asked folding his muscled arms across his armored chest and glaring down at Jr with an amused grin in his face.

"**What do you wa**nt with me sir?" Jr asked managing to suppress his Nergal Demon and take on his skeletal form.

"I wish to speak with you, your mother, and the Reaper privately as this is between the four of us." The Patron Saint of Warriors said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"That sounds fine, c'mon bonehead." Mandy said dragging Grim by the hood of his cloak to where Michael was waiting.

"I request to be a part of this meeting as well to lend mine brother moral support." Minnie requested.

"Denied." Mandy said only for Michael to overrule her by saying "Of course young lady. It would be quite rude of me to deny a conquering heroine's request."

"Ye art most confused sir, I did very little in the end." Minnie said looking down at the floor.

"You art too modest child, I watched the battle from on high and know of your choice to come back and help your brother. So if being here for him now is what you wish, you shalt not be denied but first, to get you back in one piece and presentable. Raphael, a moment if you would?" Michael asked the open air.

There was the sound of flapping wings and then a young, fair looking man with black hair holding a staff in one hand and wearing a golden tunic with a satchel draped over his right shoulder and brown sandals on his feet.

"You called brother?" the Patron Saint of Healers asked in a kind voice like one would find on a doctor.

"Yes, do you think you can fix the young lass here? We have a meeting to attend and we had best get to it." Michael requested nodding at Minnie's ethereal form.

"Oh my, it seems I have my work cut out for me this time. Oh well, I do enjoy a challenge. Please lead me to the patient's body." He requested.

"**What makes you think I'm going to let you come within five feet of my daughter?"** Nergal Jr growled.

"Do you not want her healed and back the way she was?" Raphael inquired ignoring the skeletal boy's question.

"**What, of course I do! What kind of question is that?!" **Nergal Jr growled at the angel who just smiled and said "Then you will let me examine my patient and do my job _sir_."

Nergal Jr hesitated for a moment before he nodded at the Archangel and said "Right, sorry."

"Tis no trouble, now if you would please lead me to my patient young man?" Raphael requested of Jr who just nodded and lead them all back to Boogie's castle.

* * *

"Well, you have certainly seen better days, haven't you my dear?" Raphael joked as he stared down at Minnies' torn and dismembered body.

"Certainly surah, can you do anything for mine body?" Minnie asked.

"Hmm, well if you were anyone else I would say yes, but as you are half daemon I am not sure how my magics will affect yea, it being white and all." Raphael commented more to himself than to Minnie.

"White, what is he talking about?" Jr asked confused.

"The easiest way to explain it Jr is that everything has a certain signature based upon its moral alignment. Demons for example are usually on the farther end of the spectrum and are red or black based upon the darkness of their souls. Phantasms can be anywhere from green to red on the scale and Angels like myself who draw upon righteousness and faith can be anywhere from silver to gold, or stark white. So the problem Raphael is facing is whether or not his healing magic, which is light based, will work on Minnie who is part Demoness."

"Oh, well that sucks! Just because she's part demon he may not be able to help her? He asked.

"Correct." Michael affirmed with a nod.

"Wait a minute that shouldn't be a problem, when Minnie...died she was taken to heaven by someone and her Nergal half bonded to me so that would make her light right?" Jr asked.

"Ah yes, I heard from Edward about your altercation as well as the fight against HIM and his daughter." Michael said with a bit of distaste when he brought up the ruler of one of hells realms and his spawn.

"That guy's name is Edward?"

"He prefers Eddie, but yes his name is Edward Frank. Anyway, you have a point; with her Nergaling in your possession it should be rather simple for Raphael to heal her with her disposition. Isn't that right Raphael?" Michael asked his brother.

"Indeed in fact, while you were explaining the Morality Borealis to Jr, I was patching up my patient. She should be about ready to reenter her body now." The healer commented before moving aside and revealing a completely reconstructed Minnie who was covered in a white cloth.

She looked like she didn't have a scratch on her from what Jr could see sans her missing eye. That gave Jr an idea. Delving through his sister's acquired memories, he gave himself a crash course on how to manipulate his Nergal demon, and moments later created a replica of her missing eye out of Nergal flesh. He was about to place it in her eye socket when he was stopped by Michael who said "Wait for Raphael to finish merging her soul with her body, otherwise this may all be for naught."

Jr held back and nodded. Then, he watched as Raphael grabbed his sister's soul and slammed into her bodies' chest, making her entire body flop in the air at the force of the impact. She didn't stir and Jr was about to ask what was going on, when Minnies' body suddenly started to twitch and quake as if she was having a seizure.

"What's happening? Jr asked trying to get to his sister only to be held back by Michael who said "It's alright, the soul is merely reasserting control over the body, and this is simply the startup phase that all children go through in the womb be patient."

And so they waited and once Minnie finally settled down she began to breathe on her own and slowly opened her remaining eye before whispering in a hoarse voice "That was a most unpleasant experience, one I would very much not like to repeat."

"I'm glad you're ok Min." Jr said bending over and embracing his little sister.

"Brother mine, I- I am glad you're safe." Minnie said returning the hug.

"Well now that my patient is on the road to recovery, I shall take my leave." Raphael said taking a bow.

"Thank you for your services oh divine healer." Minnie said with a nod of thanks.

"Think nothing of it child, fare thee well all." Raphael said before he simply vanished with the sound of flapping wings.

"Now that the young maiden has herself together, I do believe we should go somewhere and have our discussion." Michael said motioning towards an undamaged room.

The room they found must have been some kind of storage room as it was filled with hard wooden boxes and crates. Taking a seat on a crate Michael began "I'm sure you are all wondering why I'm here correct?"

"The thought crossed our minds mon." Grim commented dryly as he took a seat next to his wife and children.

"Well as I've said I'm here concerning Jr, you see... he is my biological son." The Archangel said deciding it would be easier if he just came out with it.

"What are you talking about Jr's biological father is-"Mandy began before she was cut off by Michael who said "Timmy Turner?" before he shrouded himself in light and when it faded a replica of an adult Timothy Tiberius Turner stood in his place.

"You'll find Madeline that not everything is as you perceive it to be." Michael spoke in Timmy's voice before changing back into his normal form and saying "Now, I presume you have questions?" he said looking at his son.

"Why-umm what-I." Jr said unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Take a moment, clear your mind and ask the first thing that comes to your mind." Michael suggested.

"Your my-"Jr glanced at Grim for a moment before looking back at the angel "Your my father?"

"Yes Jr, in fact, this is for you. For all the birthdays I've missed." Michael reached inside his pocket and withdrew a polished white stone hanging from a simple leather cord.

"What's so special about a rock?" Jr said sounding confused but accepting it regardless.

"That is more than just "a rock" Jr that is a stone which contains your true name which should only be known between you and the Lord." Michael reprimanded.

"What's do you mean true name? My name is Jr."

"Every creature and thing in creation has a name given to them by God. This name is your true name, the name that resonates with your very soul. Be very careful whom you tell your true name to Jr for it grants those who know it power over you. Do you understand?"

"Yeah I got it..." he said as he stared at the pendant intently.

"I'm sure you have questions Madeline, so go ahead and ask them." The Patron Warrior said giving her a nod.

"What are your plans for my son?" she asked in a glacial tone.

"He is to play a part in the coming conflict, a conflict you set in motion years ago Madeline." Michael responded.

"Wait one fookin minute! You mean ta tell me, dat Mandy started the Apocalypse?! When da heaven did she do dat?" Grim asked.

"On September Eleventh 2001 in New York City 8:46am, she set started a chain of events that would inevitably lead to the Apocalypse by breaking the first of sixty six seals necessary to unleash the Devil from his cage. She then caused several more disasters which broke even more of the seals Katrina, the BP oil spill, and several others. As of right now there are thirty seals left in place. As such, by the decree of the Lord; it is time that Jr comes with me and prepares for his role in coming events." Michael finished before standing up.

"Just who the hell do you think you are? Coming in here and ordering me around, tricking me into sleeping with you, then saying you're going to take my son from me?" Mandy said as she leveled one of her pistols at the Archangel.

"I think I am the only one who can teach the boy how to control his angelic powers, which if he doesn't master will become a danger for both him and all of you considering your natures. And what you all fail to understand is that Jr is more than what he seems." Michael said calmly staring down the Bitch Queen.

Mandy glared hard at the angelic warrior for a solid minute before she lowered her gun to her side.

"Oh dearest brother, I don't want ye to leaveth mine side again so soon!" Minnie said throwing her arms around him and refusing to let him go despite his protests.

"Hey Min c'mon now lemme go!"

"Nay, I shalt not loosen mine hold upon ye if it means you art lost to me again!" she responded fiercely.

"Minnie, let your brother go before you make his head fall off." Mandy ordered coolly.

"But mother..." Minnie stopped and did as she was told when she saw her mother's annoyed glare.

"Now then, what _exactly_ do have planned for my son?" Mandy asked as her eyes narrowed at Michael.

"Dat's what I want to know." Grim said only to be slapped by Mandy upside the head and told to shut up.

Michael was silent for a moment with his eyes closed and head tilted back as if in contemplation before he reopened them and said " What I am about to tell you is not to leave this room understood? Jr is to be the Pale Rider. For Hades shall follow him into battle as he claims one fourth of the earth's population by the use of plague, sword, and beasts."

"Mine brother is not just death but he is the fourth rider of the Apocalypse?" Minnie asked.

"Indeed Minnie his purpose is quite important to the legions of Heaven. For you see the Horsemen, they are not just born they need to be specially made to fulfill their role, which is why Death is Jr; for he is both a Reaper and an Angel. That reminds me...this is for you." Michael said snapping his fingers and there was a flash of light and when it cleared, floating in front of Minnie was an exquisitely crafted rapier.

It was made out of some kind of metal unknown to the Underrealms, it was mirror polished yet glowed slightly. Its blade was hallow ground making the middle of the blade stand out slightly as it gleamed in the darkness and was two feet long and two centimeters thick, making the blade well rounded for both stabbing as well as cutting, its wire hilt was shaped out of seven angel wings each spiraling outwards forming the handguard, and its grip was wrapped in white leather, the pommel was a fist sized piece of burnt orange tourmaline faceted to the handle.

"Tis beautiful, truly." Minnie said breathlessly as she reached out to grasp the handle only to be stopped by Michael who said "I believe a ceremony is in order but first, why don't you do what you were intending earlier Jr?"

"What, oh right!" Jr said before recreating a copy of Minnies eye with his newly acquired Nergal flesh saying "Here Min this should help your eyesight problem."

"Mine thanks brother dearest." Minnie said before popping the eye into her socket causing her to tense up for a moment.

"Everything ok, Min?" her brother asked her concerned.

"Yes brother, everything is fine. Mine powers hast been partially returned to me now thanks to thee." She said giving her brother a peck on the cheek.

"Uh yeah sure no problem Min." Jr said nervously clearing his throat.

"Now if you would kneel please." Michael commanded.

The Princess of the Underworld looked at the Angel oddly for a moment before she did as he bid. Everyone in the room tensed when the Archangel drew his mighty blade forged of the flames of heaven and held it aloft before intoning "Minnie Mandy, princess of the Underworld and Blood Child of Prince Nergal Jr and Queen Mandy, spiritual child of the Grim Reaper, and half-sister to mine own flesh and blood Grim Jr, your soul has been judged by Heaven to be pure of heart something I never thought would ever be found in a realm such as this. Yet I was proven wrong, and happily so I might add. So it is with great pride that I bestow upon you the title of Knight and with it a portion of angelic power." Michael said with pride in his voice.

Minnie who thought she was about to be cut down by the angelic warrior looked up at him with complete and utter shock written on her face. She blinked once, twice, three times. Then she finally found her voice and asked "You-you wish to Knight me?"

"Indeed but first...Minnie Mandy do you so swear to up hold the laws and to metty out justice fairly and with a clear mind at all times?"

"I Do."

"Do you swear to protect the weak and downtrodden from tyranny and to do your best to not succumb to the vices around you lest you fall to them?"

"I- Minnie looked at Jr for a moment before responding this time "I shall try my hardest."

Michael nodded and said "Do you swear to uphold the values of Knighthood and Chivalry from this day hence?"

"I Do." Minnie replied earnestly.

It was then that Michael slowly lowered his blade and tapped Minnie once on each shoulder before commanding "Then I bid thee rise Lady Minnie Mandy Knight of the Lord, and this-" he said smacking her on her cheek with a bit of force "Is so you do not forget the oaths you have taken here today. Now take up your blade and with it your new power as befitting a knight."

With that Minnie rose and finally took her sword in and feeling a rush of power as she did so which filled her up, Then there was a blinding flash of green light and when it cleared, Minnie stood in front of them all wearing a set of black leather armor around her chest with an orange cross in the middle or her chest and black leather gauntlets and boot both emblazoned with the same cross design. But the most startling new feature was the wings made out of green ethereal energy that burst from her back.

"Minnie you have angel wings!" Jr exclaimed breathlessly.

"So I do brother. This is a most astounding turn of events. I..." she looked at Michael for a moment before giving him a hug and saying "Thank you very much Uncle."

"Of course anything for my favorite niece." He said patting her head fondly.

"So, does that mean Minnie is like me now? Part angel and part something else?" Jr questioned.

"Not even close. It is two completely different things to be granted holy power and to be born with it, what I have done is simply given your sister the right to speak with Heaven's authority here in the underworld and have armed her with the best defense possible against demonic threats."

"Huh and here I thought you were supposed to be some kind of badass seeing as you beat the Devil and all." Mandy mocked.

"Make no mistake Madeline; I care deeply for my family of which I now consider you, Jr, Minnie, Reaper, and even Nergal Jr apart of. However if push comes to shove I will follow my Father's will and on that day, when HE rebelled thinking himself superior to even the Almighty, my Father's words were clear "Cast him out." And so I did, for on that day, the person I thought of as my brother died and all that remains is a honey-tongued Serpent." Michael said with nothing but cool firm resolve.

"Damn mon, family issues much?" Grim asked.

"You could say that Reaper, you could most certainly say that." The Angel said wearily.

"So anyway, how long will Jr need to be gone?" Mandy asked.

"Well it depends on how quick a study he is really and how long it takes for him to activate his dormant Angelic powers."

"Hmm...Then you can come pick him up in a month then." Mandy said before heading towards the door.

"I intended to take Jr with me **now** Madeline. The sooner he gets started the better afterall." Michael reasoned.

Next thing anyone knew, Mandy was in the Archangels face with a glare that could freeze over hell and would've likely brought any anyone else to their knees begging for mercy, but simply caused him to arch an eyebrow and say "Something on your mind dear?"

"Yeah, my son lost his sister, had to see her soul being taken away by an angel unable to do anything about it, was possessed by a demonic creature, nearly brought the entire multiverse to ruin, and had the true identity of his father thrust upon him, and saw his sister revived within the span of less than twenty-four hours. I think he needs some time to process all of this. So like I said you can come and pick Jr up in a month and not a minute sooner understood?"

Michael's face became a blank slate for a moment before he said "Yes, yes I see what you mean. Very well, I will give you one months' time to come to terms with all that has happened here today. But I can't offer you any more time than that as time is of the essence." He then walked up to his son ruffled his hair and said "I'll see you in a month my boy, till then I suggest you train with your uncle Nergal and your foster father as well while you still have the opportunity. I shall see you all in a month." He said before he departed much like Raphael before him with the sound of flapping wings.

* * *

Jr lay in his room wide awake that night thinking about how his first Halloween celebration went so completely and utterly wrong.

"Why can't I do anything right, I mean I can't even protect my little sister what kind of big bother am I if I can't even do that? Then there's this whole thing with that Angel. He said he was my dad, but...how do I know he's not lying? And if he's my dad what does that make Grim? He's my dad too right, uhh this is so confusing!" Jr said sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Brother are you well?" Called his sisters hushed voice from outside his door.

"Oh Min did I wake you up? I'm sorry. Go back to sleep" he called.

However instead, Minnie opened the door to her brothers' room and let herself in.

'_She does look beautiful in the firelight.'_ Jr acknowledged in his thoughts.

Minnie was wearing a white nightgown which trailed down to her feet and silhouetted her form against the night which was only illuminated flames cast by the underworld in which his father and mother presided.

"Brother I worry about thee." She said approaching his bedside and gently taking his hand.

"Me what about you Min, you died afterall how are you doing?" he responded giving her hand a squeeze.

"I-I am fine actually." She said surprised her brother was asking about her wellbeing "Dying really isn't as be a deal as most are making it out to be."

"Ah well that's good I'd hate for you to be traumatized because of me."

"Brother! Tis no fault of yours what happened to me! Twas all that Oogie Boogies fault not thee's!" She chastised.

"Yeah but if I hadn't gone with Lock, Shock, and Barrel I wouldn't have been kidnapped in the first place, and then you wouldn't have had to come and save me and been killed in the process; and I wouldn't have even been with them in the first place if I could just keep my jealously under control."

"Oh Brother." She said before climbing up into bed with him and giving him a hug. Once she was situated with her head on his shoulder and arms around his waist she whispered quietly "You know, I often dreamt of holding you like this."

"M-Minnie! I'm your brother!"

"Foolish older brother, you truly understand nothing do you?" She said lifting her head from his shoulder and staring into the eye she gifted him with before continuing "The same mother we may have, but when it comes right down to it, genetically we couldn't be further apart."

"What are you talking about Min?" Jr asked confused.

"Brother you, before bonding with my Nergal side were a full Reaper yes?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"So, brother dearest, I am three fourths human and one fourth Nergaling. Since this incident you yourself have found you are one third Reaper, one third Angel, and one third Nergaling correct?" Minnie said trying to lead her brother to the proper conclusion.

"Yeah I suppose so." He responded with a nod.

"So then, by that logic we quite genetically different wouldn't you say and that the term incest doesn't really apply to the two of us as we are too different on a genetic level to be true siblings right, as we are both technically different species?" Minnie prodded.

Jr let everything she said sink in for a moment, trying to find a way to refute her claims. After several minutes he finally came to the conclusion that she was indeed correct, and said "I...yeah I guess your right Minnie. How did you figure all this out anyway?" he asked.

Minnie seemed to purr in contentment for a moment as if savoring her victory over her "brother" before responding "By doing something you are rather loath to do Jr, my homework. I went to the family library and began reading, intent upon finishing mine classwork for our teacher, when I came across a lexicon of demons that had been left out by chance. It was there that I found the answers to what you and I are and how it is that we are two completely separate species." She explained before cuddling up into her brother's chest cavity.

"Oh, I see. It's not that it isn't nice to know all this Minnie but I'm still not sure if I feel that way about you." Jr told her quietly.

"I know Jr I know however will you at least give what I said some thought?" She asked sleepily.

"Sure Min, goodnight." He said kindly as he watched her drift off to sleep.

'_Well, today sure was crazy. I killed my sister and saw her brought back to life, found my sister is in love with me, met my biological father, that I am part angel, and saw my sister knighted. To top it all off, my sister comes in and explains to me in no uncertain terms that we aren't actually related in the first place so it's ok for me to return her feelings! For the love of Devil, are all Halloweens this hectic or just the ones I'm involved in?' _the Reaper-to-be thought to himself.

"Well, at least it can't get any worse right?" he said to himself as her carefully rolled himself along with Minnie on his side and went to sleep.

* * *

Jr was awoken by the sound of his bedroom door hitting his wall. He shot awake immediately and to his complete and utter confusion found his mother standing in his doorway in her old mercenary gear.

"Mom what's going on? What time is it?" Jr asked.

"It is 5am, and what's going on son is we have one month to cram as much training as we can into you before you leave for the pearly gates. So, I suggest you get dressed as breakfast will be served in five minutes and if you're late, you'll have to go without till lunch." She said before walking away, leaving Jr behind her, who was quickly scrambling for clothes...

* * *

**Chapter End**

**Length: 5,150**

* * *

**AN: Well, here's the first chap of my latest idea for the Grim Tales section Ladies and Gents. Please R&R if you would be so kind and till next time, Bubbajack out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Necrophim**

**By Bubbajack**

**Ch.2: Bad Blood...**

The next month was like a painful haze for Jr. Ever since he that first day; he had been forced to get up at 5am where he would either show up for breakfast quickly or not eat, then from 5:30 till noon he would be beaten into the ground constantly as "training" by his Uncle Nergal, on the grounds that that Nergal Flesh was like one giant muscle rather than several smaller ones and one needed to exercise it constantly to keep it in shape, which basically equated to NJ attacking Jr constantly was he attempted to defend himself using only his Nergal formed flesh. Then he would take a break for lunch, after which he was taken by Grim and taught the Reaper Arts , which revolved around the use of Scythes, Necromancy, and other powerful arcane secrets for six hours until it was time for dinner, where he would usually collapse into his plate from exhaustion.

After the two weeks of watching her beloved brother struggle to even stay awake during the evening meal, Minnie decided it was time to confront her mother and demand- no request, her mother stop being so hard on him.

So, Minnie found herself in the hall outside her parents' door. She knocked upon the door to her parents' room and waited. Not a moment later she heard a muffled "Enter!"

Minnie did so and found her mother in her usual dark gothic outfit, lounging on a black leather love seat chuckling as she read a novel.

"Hello Mother, what are you reading that amuses you so?"

"The Complete Works of Edgar Allen Poe, but I'm pretty sure you didn't come in here to ask me that." She said before putting her book down and looking her daughter in the eye.

"Verily, I came to inquire as to why you are being so hard upon Jr with these training methods? He is hardly able to keep awake at meal times anymore and I grow concerned that this pace is doing more harm than good."

Mandy sighed and said "For the record, I am not used to explaining myself or my methods to others." She leveled a slight glared at her daughter for a moment before it softened slightly as she continued "However, since you asked, I'm doing this for his own good Minnie. Once _He_ comes back, He'll take Jr with him and leave and I won't be able to protect him after that."

Minnie didn't have to ask whom her mother was referring to. She knew full well that to mention the Archangels name in her presence meant death or in her case grounding, so she just nodded as her mother continued "Jr will be alone on his own in foreign territory and outside my influence with no one to rely on but _that man_. That being the case, I am making sure your brother will be prepared to defend himself should the need arise."

"I see, thank you for explaining this to me mother. I shall leave you to your reading now." Minnie said giving her mother a respectful curtsy before exiting her chambers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jr himself was busy practicing his scythe work with Grim at the moment. Just managing to deflect one of his father's blows, he used the back end of his scythe to sweep the older skeletons feet out from under him and, pressing the advantage, placed the tip of his weapon at the base of his opponents' neck where the skull attached to the spinal column.

"Al'right I yield! You can let me up son." Grim requested.

Jr did so, removing his wooden training scythe from the base of his father's skull and allowing him to stand.

"An to tink, you couldn't lay a hand on me a week ago. You've improved rapidly son, I'm proud a ya. At this rate, you'll be a force ta be reckoned wit by da time Michael comes to get ya." Grim said his face souring as he practically spat out the Archangels name at the end.

"Umm dad, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure son, is something wrong?" Grim asked noticing his boys' discomfort.

"It's just that-umm how do I put this? I've been doing a lot of thinking about my...Dad lately and um..."

"Perhaps it would be best if you take a breath, then just come out and say it son." Grim said while mentally preparing himself for the worst: his son telling him he didn't consider him his father anymore.

Jr did just that. After slowly exhaling he said "Ok then, what I was trying to say earlier is that I've realized there is more to being a dad than just conceiving the child. Being a dad means being there when your kid is hurt, making them feel safe when they get scared, and protecting them when they are in danger; and Michael didn't do any of those things, you did. I guess what I'm trying to say is, Michael may be my father; but you'll always be my dad." He finished, sounding sincere and wise beyond his years for a brief moment.

"Jr I-I don't know wit ta say." Grim said sounding truly moved by his sons' sentiments.

'_If I had tear ducts right now I'd be cryin'.'_ The Reaper thought to himself.

"You don't have to say anything dad, in fact; can we just pretend this whole sappy moment never happened?" Jr asked becoming embarrassed.

"Heh, heh, sure son; this will stay between you an me. I promise." Grim said as he ruffled Jr's hair affectionately.

"Thanks, well we'd better get back to-"Whatever Jr was going to say next was cut off as klaxons started blaring and Lord Pain's voice came over the security intercom screaming "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! ALL FORCES ARE TO HEAD TOWARDS THE VAULT IMMEDIATELY!"

"Dat can't be good, wait here Jr while I go see who'd be stupid enough to break into yer mudda's vault." Grim told his son as he made his way towards the door.

"I'm coming with you dad, I could use this chance to put my training to the test and you might need backup." Jr responded, a determined and stubborn look on his face.

Seeing that look that said "I'm not taking no for an answer" Grim thought _'He may be my son, but he has a streak of his mother in him.'_ Before he said "Fine, but if I tell ya ta run, you run understand?"

Receiving a nod the two skeletons then rushed off to the vault. When they arrived, they found Pain, the Royal Guards, and Cerberus already beaten.

But that wasn't what made Jr stop and stare, no; it was the red skinned midnight black haired demoness wear a red coat trimmed in white fur wearing thigh high black boots who was currently in the midst of a firefight with his mother. Paying no attention to the fact that he could've been accidently shot by either his mother or Mimi he ran forward exclaiming "No way, Mimi what are you doing here?"

Upon hearing her name, the demoness turned and peaked out quirked an eyebrow at Jr, obviously confused.

"Mimi, what's the matter? Don't you recognize me?" He then looked down at himself and noticed his flesh and other vital things, like two eyes, that he'd had last time were now missing. Resisting the urge to face palm himself, Jr quickly used his Nergal to coat him frame in flesh.

"There, now do you recognize me?" he asked.

Recognition flickered in her eyes, and next thing Jr knew he was being crushed to death in a bear hug by the demon girl. Patting her on the back both to return the hug and to get her to let him go, Jr sighed with relief but then quickly grew concerned when he realized someone was missing...

"Mimi, where's Jeff?"

This question caused the mute demoness to look down sadly before gesturing towards an area of the vault, where his dad told him his mom stored something incredibly dangerous in the floor.

"Umm, I hate to interrupt dis heartfelt reunion, but do you know dis girl Jr?" Grim asked who had stayed quiet ever since his son called out the girl's name along with his wife who kept her guns trained on her.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that dad; Dad this is Mimi, Mimi, this is my dad the Grim Reaper, and you've already met my mom. You guys, I met Mimi when I was off trying to rescue Minnie's soul from that Redeemer guy, and she ended up saving me from some dude called...well, I never got his name but the Redeemer called him, HIM." Jr supplied giving the condensed version of events.

"She saved you from HIM, now why would she turn on her father, knowing how he handles betrayal?" Mandy asked coldly while glaring at her son for leaving out an important piece of information, a piece she already knew sure, but important none the less.

"Well, she only meant to save Jeff and I got taken along for the ride...But she still saved me, and that's got to count for something right?" Jr asked.

"Could it be she's here for Horror's Hand?" Grim asked hold up a map which detailed how to not only break into their home but also Mandy's vault and retrieve Horror's Hand.

"Mimi, I don't know what happened to Jeff, but I know from dad that you can't just walk in here and take that thing; it's super dangerous though I'm not sure how."

"Well since she came so far and you're so curious, why don't I give you a demonstration?" Mandy said before placing her palm on a scanner and causing a clawed gauntlet with an eye in the middle to rise from the middle of the floor. The eye locked itself onto Mimi and then the nightmare began.

Jr watched as heroes, true heroes fought and died in an attempt to protect his friend from her father, he watched the Mimi was forced to kill her own mother, and in the end he held her as she let out a glass shattering scream of anguish. It was all he could do, even as his mother sucked her demonic essence out of her, rendering her a mute, dismembered, pale skinned little girl.

"That was uncalled for mom!" Jr snapped at his mother.

"Charles, take her away." Mandy commanded of Pain, ignoring her son's protest.

"Right away madam." He said only to be stopped when a demonic scythe landed near his foot.

"**Take one step near her, and you forfeit your life Pain!" **Jr growled out his body now covered in a demonic cloak while his eyes glowed menacingly as tentacles tipped with scythe blades writhed from his back.

"Step aside boy." Mandy demanded of her son.

"**Fuck you!" **

Mandy's response to that was to beat the crap out of her son, who just took it and kept standing there glaring at her defiantly.

"As proud as I am to see that you're showing you're not as spineless as your father, I need to know how she came across this information. So, I'm going to ask one more time...MOVE!" Mandy said before narrowing her eyes at her eldest child.

"**No..."**

"Have it your way then." Mandy said preparing to move him by force, only for him to catch her fist in the palm of his hand and then, after a moment of thought, call out **"Father, Uncle Raphael, I need you!"**

There was a sound of flapping wings, and moments later, the two archangels stood behind Jr in the same attire as before.

"You rang nephew?" Raphael joked breaking the tension in the room.

"Yeah, Uncle Raph, if you could please fix up Mimi's hands I'd owe you one, and Father I need your help keeping mom from killing her please."

"You always seem to bring me interesting patients don't you Jr? Well now let's see...well what do we have here? It seems this young lady's hands have been removed using some kind of demonic knife or at least something flowing with demonic energy, as I sense some energy lingering in these wounds. Who did this to her?" the angel asked in an obviously disgusted tone.

"It was her father, HIM." Jr supplied.

"So, old king Minos is not content with just being the judge of the damned, he must also torture his own daughter? How sickening." Michael commented.

"Minos, as in the king from Greece who sacrificed people to the Minotaur every seven years?" Jr asked.

"The very same son, however I'm afraid we cannot help her. Michael said sadly.

"WHAT! Why not? Can't you tell she's in serious trouble here and, correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought you angles were supposed to be the "good guys" right?"

"Jr, it is not that we don't want to help her it is just that; we, as angles, are forbidden from directly interfering with the affairs of hell." Raphael explained to him.

"Wha- but you both showed up in Halloween Town!" the young skeleton protested.

"But Halloween Town is not part of Hell proper, nor is the Underworld...The Underworld is like an airport or a bus station; it is a place in between Heaven and Hell and thus does not break the Accord.

"This sucks; you mean there is nothing we can do?"

"Well hypothetically speaking, if someone who had standing in Heaven yet held residence in a neutral zone such as oh, the Underworld for example, were to take in an abused demoness as a Ward? Then we could intervene on behalf of that person if we were asked as said demoness would then be under Heavens protection. Wouldn't you say brother?" Raphael asked.

"Yes, yes indeed that would certainly not break the Accord. If such a demoness were to be accepted as a ward by a neutral third party then we could intervene if asked." He responded slowly after some thought.

"What do I have to do?" Jr asked.

"Well if one wanted to take a Ward upon themselves; they would need to repeat after me. I hereby accept this lost soul... What is her name?" Raphael asked breaking off the oath.

"Mimi."

"Ah yes, I hereby accept this lost soul Mimi, to shelter in this time of hardship. May her actions reflect upon me, as a mirror does upon myself, for this soul is now my charge."

Jr repeated the oath and felt a sudden surge of power flow from him and into Mimi, and then he felt a returning surge from the girl herself into him. After the feeling passed, he suddenly felt tired. "What the heaven?" he said before he hit his knees as his vision swam.

"That would be the Oath taking effect, since she is your ward, you can tell if she is content or not as it is your job to take care of her, and right now she's exhausted from emotional trauma as well as the physical exertion placed on her by having her demonic essence forcibly removed." Raphael said shooting a glare at Mandy who remained unfazed.

"Now what?" Jr asked.

"Now, all we're waiting for is a certain someone to make a complaint." Michael said giving a wry smile.

"Right, I would like to formally complain about physical, mental, and emotional abuse that has been done to my ward Mimi at the hands of her father Minos, Judge of the Damned. I request that we head to his domain and inform him that he has, for all intents and purposes, lost custody of his daughter." Jr requested.

"We shall leave at once." Michael said gleefully before placing his hand on Jr's shoulder and disappearing to the sound of flapping wings.

* * *

Him had just gotten out of the bath, and was currently wearing a red bathrobe with white fur trim, he was about to sit back and relax in his favorite overstuffed armchair and go over what he liked to call "The Family Photo Album" with Jeff whose soul was still in a cage. The album contained pictures of Mimi at important moments in her life, such as when she killed her mother, when he chopped off her hands, her first torture session, and a before and after picture of her infused with his demonic power. HIM glanced up sharply when the sound of flapping wings made itself known. Standing just in front of him was the Patron Saint of Warriors and Little Boy Death.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Little Boy Death and the Warrior Saint; if I'd have known you were coming I would've dressed **TO KILL!**" Minos finished with a snarl.

"Watch thyself Minos, for I am here on official business; and as such am well within my rights to defend both myself and my charge should you step out of line." Michael warned resting his hand on the pommel of his sword for emphasis.

"Well, what do you want and be quick about it! I have better things to do than waste my time with you two; especially you boy." Minos spat while glaring at Jr.

The little skeleton almost marched forward angrily but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He then glanced up at his Father who shook his head and said "Do not let him bait you, if you were to strike him; the Accord would be broken and he knows this. Just do what needs to be done so we might leave this place."

Jr shot the Judge of the Damned an angry glare as he attempted to whistle innocently before Michael said "King Minos Judge of the Damned, I am here to inform you in an official capacity that Mimi is now under the wardship of Grim Mortis Jr and as my son-"

"The little bag of bones is your spawn Archangel...wait...**WHAT DO YOU MEAN MIMI IS UNDER HIS WARDSHIP?!"** HIM raged.

Suddenly, holy light flared from the patron saint as a warning no doubt, as a warning as he promptly shut his mouth and glared at the holy warrior as he continued "As I was saying, as my son any one he takes under his protection is also under mine and thus all of Heavens as well. So you would do well to remember this...The girl is no longer yours, and any interference in her life henceforth will be considered an act of war with the White Citadel, understood?"

His eyes were smoldering black pits of hate, his hands had clenched his chair arms so hard they shattered, and the snarl on frozen on his face would've likely spelled millennia of painful, painful torture for anyone else at that moment...however the Judge realized that they had him beat. He couldn't do anything to Mimi now...

'_But Jeff on the other hand...'_ he thought maliciously, before quickly regaining his composure and asking "Is that all, because if it is, I've got numerous souls to judge."

"Just about, there is one more thing..." Jr said.

"Well? Get on with it boy I don't have all day!" HIM snapped.

"Alright then here goes... I hereby accept this lost soul Jeffery, to shelter in this time of hardship. May his actions reflect upon me, as a mirror does upon myself, for this soul is now my charge." He intoned.

"**NOOO! Jeff's MINE!"** HIM screamed as Jeff's disembodied soul flew towards Jr, and came to rest at his side.

"Wrong Minos, he is Heaven's property. Know your place." Michael commanded.

"**YOU WILL PAY! BOTH OF YOU WILL PAY THAT I CAN PROMISE YOU!"** HIM raged.

"Well, I think that's everything. We can go now Father." Jr said ignoring the demon's rants.

"So it seems, it was a pleasure doing business with you Minos; so long." Michael said mockingly before he, Jr, and Jeff's soul disappeared.

Letting loose a demonic, bloodcurdling, scream of rage HIM swore **"DAMN YOU BOY! YOU WILL SUFFER FOR TAKING WHAT IS MINE, THIS I PROMISE YOU!"** before throwing his photo album into the nearby fireplace and watching it burn.

* * *

When Jr and Michael felt solid again for lack of a better term to describe the angels' ability to move from place to place rapidly, Jr was now back in Halloween Town along with Jeff's floating soul. Looking at his father questioningly he asked "What are we doing here?"

"We are here to secure Jeffery a body, now come along. I do not wish to tarry here long lest some of the inhabitance carry a grudge and seek vengeance." He said before quickly making his way towards a large observatory off in the distance.

Jr had to jog to keeping up with the angels' brisk pace, but he was glad they managed to reach without being noticed by anyone. Michael rapped on the door with his knuckles, waited a moment, and then repeated the action.

"Just a minute." Came a melodic reply.

Moments later Aunt Sally opened the door. "Hell- oh my, you must be Michael...Jr what are you doing here sweetheart? What am I saying come in come in, please." She said ushering them into the house before quickly shutting the door behind her.

"Jr sweetie, not that I'm not happy to see you, but now is not the best time for a visit." Sally said quietly.

"Why's that Aunt Sally?" Jr asked though he felt he already knew the answer.

"Well, you see...you're not exactly well liked in town at the moment as many people died to that Reaper-Beast, Jack tried to stand up for you and tell everyone it wasn't your fault but they wouldn't listen!" Sally said infuriated.

"Do you believe in me Aunt Sally?" Jr asked quietly.

"What, yes Jr of course I do! Jr, I can understand how horrible it must have been seeing Minnie die like that in front of you, it's no wonder what happened, happened. I can't hold it against you for feeling the way you did and with being forcibly introduced to Nergal powers at the same time, it was a recipe for disaster."

"So you're saying this is Minnies' fault?" Jr asked coming to his sisters' defense.

"No sweetheart, no. It's nobody's fault that's just it. This was just a large accident that no one, except possibly Oogie can be blamed for this. But he is considered "One of the victims" instead of the culprit."

"WHAT?! That's total bullshit! If it wasn't for him, Lock, Shock, and Barrel then no one would've had to have died at all!" Jr yelled angrily.

"I agree sweetheart, and that's what Jack tried to convince the town..." Sally said becoming quiet near the end.

"Aunt Sally, where is Uncle Jack?" Jr asked fearfully.

"He is currently in the town square, being stripped of his mantle of Pumpkin King. After they take his powers as Lord of the Pumpkin Patch, Jack is to be banished." She responded before looking away in sadness.

"Father, can you handle things here with Jeff?" Jr asked in a dead calm before turning towards the door.

"Son, where are you going?"

"I have some business in town to take care of, just make sure Jeff gets his new body and I'll be right back." Jr left the house without another word, leaving the archangel thinking _'I hope they dug extra graves, because they are going to need them.'_

* * *

Jack Skellington had certainly had better days, the Christmas he pretend to be Santa Clause came to mind as another piece of rotten produce connected with his skull. He was currently locked in an old set of wooden stocks, carved with ancient runes to nullify supernatural powers. Around him, the people of Halloween Town jeered and hollered, throwing everything they could at him.

'_Even including a kitchen sink at one point.'_ Jack noted seeing the porcelain remains that had shattered just to the right of where he was. Thankfully, Frankenstein was known for strength not hands eye coordination...or brains for that matter.

"People of my dear town, we suffered a great tragedy two weeks ago. A tragedy caused by none other than the Prince of the Underworld and Nephew of Jack Skellington, Grim Jr himself. It was because of him many of our buildings were destroyed and a third of our people lost. And what does the King of the Pumpkin Patch do in light of this? Does he ask his brother, the Grim Reaper for aid, does he demand some kind of compensation for the destruction wrecked and lives lost? NO! He defends the person who committed the atrocity in the first place, citing it as 'an unfortunate accident.' Well, I for one see no accident only the murder of my townsfolk and the destruction of my beloved Halloween Town!"

The crowd roared with approval at the speakers' words, the speaker who was none other than the Mayor himself; soaked up the approval for a moment before continuing "That is why, with a heavy, heavy heart I must insist we strip Jack Skellington of his powers as Pumpkin King and banish him henceforth, all in favor?" The crowd roared with approval.

"All opposed?" the Mayor asked, mostly as a formality but he felt he must follow procedure. This is why he never expected the answer that came...

"**Nay." **A demonic voice of cold fury said.

The Mayor looked above him just in time to see the numerous ethereal green scythe blades, most attached to tentacles but the largest connected to a demonic scythe slice him into numerous pieces from several different angles. The tentacles each coming in from a diagonal or vertical direction, and the actual scythe itself coming straight down in between his eyes; only to stop when it was buried up to its hilt in the stage, still held in the hands of a demonic cloaked eleven year old as the mayor's body seemingly flew apart in a display of blood and gore.

"Jr?!" Jack gasped out unbelievingly.

"**Hello Uncle Jack. Need a hand?" **asked in the same demonic sounding voice he'd possessed when the Reaper-Beast's original body was destroyed.

"A hand would be lovely Jr, thank you." Jack said keeping the faith he'd had in his nephew since his departure.

Without another word, Jr heel kicked his scythe sending it flying into the air, only to catch it by its handle while turning towards his uncle and slicing off the lock that held the stocks closed in one clean motion.

"Nice trick kiddo." Jack commented now free of his bonds.

"**Thanks."** Jr then turned and addressed the still stunned crowd **"Listen up you pieces of shit! If any of you and I mean any of you want to live to see tomorrow you'll do as I say starting now, got it?!"** he yelled.

This jolted the crowd out of there shock and they immediately began running around look for a place to hide while screaming things like:

"It's returned to kill us!"

"Run for your lives!"

"Sacrifice a virgin to it!"

"Put your head between your legs and kiss your ass goodbye!"

"Oh my gosh, he killed Kenny, you bastard!"

"They call me Tater Salad!"

"**SILENCE!" **Jr roared out causing everyone to stop what they were doing and stare at the Crown Prince.

"Now, as I was saying, you all have one chance to live to see tomorrow. As I see it, your mayor is dead and you're in need of a new one. I cast my vote for Jack Skellington for the office all in favor?"

"..."

"**I'm sorry perhaps you didn't understand, let me repeat myself. Everyone who wants to live to see tomorrow say aye." **Jr growled menacingly.

"AYE" The townspeople all shouted in fear-filled unison.

"**Well then, it seems it's unanimous; your mayor now uncle, congratulations." **

Jr then turned to the townspeople and said "**Go about your business...and somebody clean up this mess!" **he said waving his hand vaguely at the remains of the previous mayor.

"All thanks to you Jr. What are you doing here anyway? Not that I'm complaining." Jack asked his nephew.

"I needed a favor from Grandpa Fink." He responded turning back into his skeletal form, his voice returning to normal.

"Oh, did somebody get hurt?" Jack asked concerned.

"Not really, c'mon I'll explain on the way." Jr responded leading the way back to Finklesteins.

* * *

As Jack and Jr entered Finklesteins kitchen joking and laughing like nothing was wrong Jack was suddenly almost flattened by a distraught Sally, who seemed intent on squeezing the unlife outta him. "Oh Jack, I was so worried are you alright?"

"Sally, Sally, I'm fine. Heh, thanks to Jr; you're looking at the new Mayor of Halloween Town." Jack informed her.

"What happened to the Mayor? Sally asked.

"Well Aunt Sally, I guess you could he fell to pieces under the pressure of his office." Jr said cryptically.

Sally just nodded and Jr asked "Is Jeff ready to go yet?"

"Father just finished putting him together before you arrived. He should be down shortly." The Ragdoll woman responded.

Hi Jr!" Said a very chipper voice.

Jr turned and speak of the devil; there stood Jeff...well for the most part. He had stitching holding his thorax to the rest of his body as well as keeping his legs and arms connected to his body and at the joints of his legs. He had two long stitching scars running down horizontally down both of his lower eyes making them unusable, but he seemed to be able to see just fine regardless. All in all, Jeff looked like he'd seen better days but this was probably a better alternative to being a disembodied soul trapped in a cage with only HIM for company Jr assumed.

"Hey Jeff, you feeling ok man?" he asked concerned.

"I'm a tad stiff, but the Doctor said I'd loosen up in time, other than that I'm feeling great thanks."

"Seriously, what about-"Jr pointed to his lower two eyes.

"Oh that, well I may need some glasses. Before I had 20/20 vision, and now I'm nearsighted." The giant arachnid explained.

"Ah, well I'm sure I can find something once we get you back to Mimi." Jr reasoned.

"About that, is it true what Michael said? That Mimi is finally free from HIM and under Heaven's protection because you're his son?"

"Yeah, he's by biological father and you and Mimi are my wards now. You'll be living with me at Grim Skull from now on. That ok?"

"That sounds great Jr! I'm just so happy that Mimi is finally free of her dad. He wasn't exactly father material you know? So thanks for this, you're a good kid. Jeff said ruffling Jr's hair good-naturedly.

"Yeah no problem Jeff, what is that you and Mimi are safe now."

"Are we ready to go, now that you've taken care of your business in town?" Michael asked.

"Yeah I think so, just let me thank Grandpa Fink and we can go." Jr said making his up to his zombie grandfather's laboratory.

He found him over by some electric pylons that occasionally sparked with electricity. Walking over to him he stood next to him silently for a moment, before saying "Thanks for helping Jeff Grandpa."

"Not at all my dear boy, think nothing of it. How have you been?" he asked turning his gaze upon his grandson.

"I'm doing fine I suppose. I just came up to say thanks before I left is all."

Finklestein nodded at his grandson. He was quiet for a moment before he spoke again "You know Jr, I watched from here as that Reaper-Beast laid waste to Halloween Town and as it did so; do you know what I kept thinking?"

"No, what Grandpa?"

"I kept thinking that you had, for all intents and purposes already surpassed your father in terms of potential. Grim has done many things in his lifetime; WWII comes to mind as an example, but you at the tender age of eleven possessed the power to end all of existence. Prompting the interference of the Time Guardian, such a thing is unheard of." Finklestein commented.

"But the only reason I got that powerful to begin with was because Minnie gave me her Nergal abilities though." Jr commented.

"Do you think so? That may well be, then again maybe not my boy. The fact remains; you have a capacity for destruction that far surpasses your father and the amount of power at your command as a chimeric hybrid of a Reaper, Nergal, and an Angel make you something altogether new and never before seen. I look forward to seeing you in your prime my boy."

"Thanks I guess...is there anything else?" Jr asked awkwardly.

"No, you had best get going. Now run along, I have work to do." Finklestein said shooing him towards the steps.

'_That was an odd conversation.'_ Jr decided as he made his way back downstairs to the others.

"Did you say your goodbyes?" Michael asked.

"Huh, oh yeah."

"Is everything alright Jr? You seem distracted." His biological father asked.

"I'm fine, just tired I suppose. Uncle Jack, Aunt Sally I'll see you around ok?" Jr said sending them a tired wave.

"So long kiddo, thanks again." Jack said returning the wave.

"Goodbye sweetheart, don't be a stranger ok?" Sally said before she leaned forward and whispered "Thank you so much for saving Jack Jr. It means so much to me, you're my hero." She said before giving him a kiss on the cheek as a reward.

"No problem Aunt Sally, anytime." Jr said bashfully.

"Let's get you home Jr, you've been gone long enough and I'd hate to have to explain to your mother how you passed out from embarrassment." Michael said placing one hand on Jr and the other on Jeff and vanishing from the area before Jr could retort.

* * *

Jr returned to an odd sight, Mimi and Minnie were wrestling on the ground, attempting to kill each other while the adults watched on. Annoyed at the fact that no one was doing anything to break up the fight, Jr cloaked himself in demonic Nergal flesh and shouted out **"ALRIGHT, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?"**

Jr's outburst caused everyone to look at him, even the girls had stopped their fighting and were staring at him in shock.

"**WELL?!"** he asked.

"Nuttin goin on here but a good ole fashioned Demoness fight me boy." Grim responded.

"**And they are fighting why?"** Jr asked turning his demonic gaze onto the two girls.

Instead of answering, Minnie kicked Mimi off of her, stood up, and promptly stomped away.

"Mimi what happened?" Jr asked returning to his "human" form.

Jr suddenly felt a slight nudging in his head, like someone had stuck their finger intrusively into his eye socket. Then he felt a presence in his head besides his own. It felt like... _'Mimi?' _

Mimi nodded in response to the mental prompt. Before saying _"She, your sister...she doesn't want me here. She wants me to leave."_ She told Jr through the telepathic link.

"Why I don't understand, what's you doing her have to do with...oh, you've got to be kidding me right?" He asked.

_Mimi shook her head in the negative. "No, she views me as a threat and doesn't like all the attention you've shown me..."_ she responded.

"But that's ridicules I was helping you because I couldn't bear to see you have to put up with that prick of a father, plus I said I'd help didn't I?"

"_True you did promise to help me and you kept your word no less, a very rare trait in the underworld, however Jr-_ Mimi said as she slowly walked towards him _"Your sister has every right to consider me a threat." _She finished seductively before kissing him on one cheek and cupping the other with her newly reattached human hands.

"Dat's my boy; a ladies mon, Just like his ole mon." Grim said with pride.

"Thanks Mimi...so, Uncle Raphael strikes again huh?" he asked ignoring his dad.

"Indeed, it was a simple, yet painful matter to regrow her hands once you had claimed wardship over her." The angel responded.

"Mimi look at you, you're all dirty! C'mon let's find a bathtub and get you cleaned up and catch up on what's been going on." Jeff said whom Mimi seemingly failed to notice till just then scooped her up in his claws and turning to Grim asked "Is there somewhere I can wash Mimi up Grim?"

"Heh, heh, sure mon down de hall, second door on yer right."

"Thank you, c'mon Mimi let's get you clean." Jeff moved towards where Grim indicated and only stopped when he was in front of Mandy saying "Hi Mandy, it's been awhile since I've last seen you. Last time we met you were only this big and now look at you." He said hold out a single claw a foot or two off the ground.

"I got bigger; it's been thirty years Jeff." Mandy told him neutrally.

The giant arachnid nodded before saying "We'll need to catch up later."

"Sure." The Bitch Queen responded with a nod.

"Right now however, I have a little girl to get clean, c'mon Mimi."

"_Jr?"_ Mimi mentally asked glancing over Jeff's shoulder as he carried her away.

"_Yeah?"_ He responded in his thoughts.

"_Thanks."_

"_No problem Mimi." _He thought back before the connection disappeared.

Jr then turned and faced both of his father's and one of his uncles saying "Thanks for the help Uncle Raph, Father. I couldn't have done this without the two of you."

"No need to thank us Jr, would've done the right thing regardless. We just made it easier." Raphael responded before turning to his brother and saying "Don't you think it's time we get back brother?"

"Yes I suppose it is." Michael said albeit reluctantly.

"Wait a minute mon, I'd like a word wit choo if I could?" Grim asked motioning towards an open door leading to a lounge.

"Go ahead Raphael; I'll meet you in a bit." Michael said motioning for his brother to go on without him.

The Healer nodded and, after ruffling Jr's hair and telling him to "Keep his nose clean" He disappeared in the traditional angel fashion.

"Excuse me, I need to go find Minnie and talk some sense into her." Jr said marching off towards his sister's room while Grim and Michael headed into the lounge, and Mandy made her way towards her office, with orders to Pain not to be disturbed on pain of death.

* * *

Jr approached his sisters' room and knocked twice before entering. He found her lying in the middle of her floor, listening to music on her record player. "Minnie, we need to talk." He said standing above her prone form.

"I did not give ye leave to enter my quarters, please leave at once." Minnie responded before rolling onto her side, away from him.

"No, not until you tell me what in heaven I walked in on back there! Not until you tell me what's wrong!" he responded.

Suddenly Minnie was on her feet, anger flashing in her eyes "What's wrong, what's wrong?! Do you truly have the nerve to ask me that or are you too blind to see "what's wrong" Leave Jr! Leave me to mine sorrow and the knowledge that your heart belongs to another, and that my love for thee is to never be requited."

"Minnie, just because I saved a girl from an abusive relationship doesn't mean I don't care about you. Besides, what kind of person would I be if I didn't keep my word, what kind of future king would I be if I couldn't even do that?"

This caused Minnies' brow to knit in confusion and she asked your word brother? What doth thou mean?"

"After the Redeemer took you to Heaven; Mimi, Jeff, and I were left to deal with HIM all by ourselves. He would've killed us if Mimi hadn't teleported us all to Limbo at the last second, and even then I was only saved by Clockwork while Mimi was forced to come here to save Jeff who ended up dying. I owe her my life Min, her and Jeff."

Minnie was quiet for a moment, when she spoke again her voice was no longer tinged with hate but sadness. "Be that as it may brother dearest, the fact remains that ye hath chosen the former demoness over mineself."

"Minnie I haven't chosen anything, not yet. Besides no matter what happens I'll always love you."

This was the wrong thing to say as the Underworld Princesses eyes hardened and she said angrily "Love me yes, just not in the way I have chosen to love thee, true? And why shouldest thou even bother with mine affections when another so willing is so close at hand and eager to please her hero, whom rescued her from the evil monster?" She asked scathingly.

"Minnie I'm warning you, don't talk about Mimi like that she's been through enough."

"Been through enough? Brother, I have died for thee, given up mine birthright for thee, and threw away rightful passage into Heaven for thee; and yet you still refuse to tell me how you feel! I had thought that, if I waited and gave you time to acclimate to my memories you would see just how deep mine love for you goes! Yet instead, at thine's earliest convenience you toss away everything for some...whore!"

*SLAP*

The sound of Jr's palm smacking his sisters' cheek sounded deafening in the space of her room. Jr, now in his Nergalian form; grabbed his sister by her shoulder and spoke in his demonic tone **"Listen well Minnie because this will likely be the last thing you hear from me for quite a while. The reason I didn't return your feelings, is because first I wanted to make up for being such a lousy piece of shit brother and maybe be a decent friend to you FIRST like I should've always been before I even dared think of you in the romantic sense. But then, I go out of my way to help someone who and I'll be entirely honest here; I'm not sure how I feel about and you flip your damn lid! Well guess what? You just blew it. Not in the "I'm never gonna love you" kinda way, but I flat out REFUSE to stay here if you and Mimi are going to act like this around each other. So here's what's going to happen, you're going to stay here with Mimi and work out your differences, and I'm going to heaven to learn how to harness my angelic powers. Hopefully by the time I come back, you will have grown up some. Good bye, little sister."**

With that, Jr let Minnie go, turned on his heel, and left her room. All Minnie could think before she burst into tears was _'What have I done? By the bittersweet mercy of Father's Scythe, what have I done?'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Death himself and the Warrior Saint were having a conversation of their own, and it started out with Grim punching Michael in the face.

"Dat, was fer several tings. Not being there for de longest time, suddenly showing up and springing dis angel business on us, as well as tricking Mandy fer sleepin wit yea in da first place."

Michael simply nodded in response asking "Anything else?"

"Yes, you may be Jr's biological fader but there is more to being a dad den just giving life to a child mon, you need ta be dere to feed dem, clean up after dem, hold em when dey get scared, and all sorts of other things. Thing you didn't do and I did. So, don't go fergeting dis mon, you may be Jr's Fader but I'm his dad."

"Well said Reaper and I couldn't agree more." Michael responded after a moment.

"Eh, seriously?"

Michael nodded before elaborating "Yes I am a patron saint, the saint of warriors, and that includes defenders of the home otherwise known as fathers. That is something I have been unable to be to Jr, but is a role I have watched you fill with both envy and admiration. I would never dream of trying to become a father to Jr at this point, as that role is already filled. However, I ask that you at least let me get to know the boy and to teach him how to use the gifts I've blessed him with; for his own safety as well as your own."

Michael paused before continuing, a bit of steel entering his voice now "I would also just like to say that no matter what you or anyone else says, I consider him my son and I **will **be there if he calls for me, whether you approve or not. The same goes for the rest of us, if Jr has need of us, he need only call out our names."

Death stared at the Warrior hard for a long moment then smiled slightly before pulling a bottle and two crystal glassed from his robe. "Congratulations, you're tinking like a parent. Welcome to faderhood Michael." He said before pouring himself and the angel a shot.

"Thank you...Grim." He said before he downed the shot.

"So, how did de whole Timmy Turner ting happen anyway?" Grim asked curious.

"Well it's quite a story really, you see-"Michael was cut off by the sound of the lounge door opening.

In walked Jr, his hand in his pockets with a scowl on his face.

"Oh good, your still here, listen Father I need a favor."

"What is it Jr, is everything alright? You look upset."

"I want you to take me home with you." He said without preamble.

"WHAT?" Both adults yelled out at the same time.

"Did I stutter or something? I said I want to go to Heaven and get my training started."

But Jr, don't you want to say good bye to your mother, sister, or Mimi at the very least?" Michael asked.

"Look guys, to put it bluntly my mom and my sisters aren't exactly on my favorite persons list right now, and I think Mimi will do just fine without me. She has Jeff afterall."

"De boy has a point, who will look after your wards while yer gone tho?" Grim asked his son.

"I was kinda hoping you could do that for me dad?" Jr asked hopefully.

"Well since you asked nicely, I de Grim Reaper hereby accept de responsibility of lookin after me sons charges until de time he returns home." Grim intoned.

Jr felt the power that was the Wardship transfer from himself, to his father. Knowing his charges were in safe hands, Jr gave his father a hug and whispered "Keep an eye on Mimi, right now I don't put it past either mom or Minnie to try and do something to her."

"I'll keep an eye out, so ta speak." Grim promised.

"Thanks dad, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too son. Make me proud."

Are we ready to go? Michael asked.

Jr nodded and said "Beam me up Scottie."

The archangel resisted the urge to roll his eyes and said "Alright then. Grim I'll bring Jr back in about six months. Until then unless anything major happens I'll be in contact with you every two weeks. Does that sound agreeable?"

"Yeah, dats fine mon."

"You ready?" Michael asked his son.

Receiving a nod in response, the Patron Saint of Warriors spread his wings and this time, his disappearance was accompanied by a flash of light as well as the sound of flapping wings.

It was only after they left that Grim thought of something. '_Ah fook me, how am I gonna explain dis to Mandy?'_

"Well, looks like I'll be sleeping on de couch for de foreseeable future." The Grim Reaper mumbled to himself as he prepared to make the news of his departure known.

* * *

**Chapter end**

**Length: 8,033**

* * *

**Well for me starting this chapter ten days ago, churning out an 8k chap is pretty good if I do say so myself. I certainly would like to think it has a bit of everything for everyone but I could be wrong. Reguardless, I hope you all enjoy, and if you enjoyed please, please REVIEW! Cause I'm a review junkie and I need my fix! Till next time ladies and gentlemen, Bubbajack out!**


End file.
